Pride
by Robert Severus
Summary: Tras la guerra y para fomentar la colaboración y unión entre las casas, Minerva McGonagall decide someter a todo el alumnado de nuevo al arbitrio del Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Podrán aguantar los leones, las serpientes, las águilas y los tejones estar en casas diferentes? ¿Caerá su orgullo? ¿Harán nuevos amigos? ¿Se enamorarán? Entra aquí para descubrirlo...
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

* * *

Gracias querido lector por pasarte por esta historia la cual espero que te haga llevar a buen puerto. Me gustaría decirte, antes de empezar, que le he puesto mucho cariño a cada palabra aquí escrita, por lo que espero que todo esto te ayude a sumergirte en un mundo de luz, color, aventura, amor y también oscuridad.

Este es mi primer long-fic, por lo que ruego me tengáis cierta paciencia. Iré arreglando dedazos que vaya encontrando en posteriores lecturas, por supuesto. Además de aceptar cualquier crítica constructiva.

Antes de empezar, me gustaría que supierais:

—Este fic se ambientado justo después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

—Nada ha cambiado respecto al _canon,_ aunque si hay pequeños detalles que si son diferentes.

—Responderé a cualquier review.

Esta historia va para **mi Potterhead preferida**. Tú ya sabes quién eres y por qué te lo dedico, así que no hace falta nada más. Gracias por estar ahí todos los días y aguantarme.


	2. El nuevo himno

**CAPÍTULO I: EL NUEVO HIMNO**

* * *

2 de mayo de 1998

La batalla estaba siendo apoteósica. Tras la "resurrección" de Harry, parecía que el bando del cual el chico era estandarte, se había alzado en gran ventaja ante el Señor Tenebroso. Este, habiendo fallado una vez más en sus ambiciosos planes para matar al Gryffindor, se había dirigido al Gran Comedor, donde protagonizaba una encarnizada batalla contra Minerva McGonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt. Aunque estos fueran doctos en el arte del combate, lo cierto es que no tenían nada que hacer ante la poderosa magia de Lord Voldemort.

Los hechizos cruzaban el aire desde todos sitios. Algunos chocaban entre sí, otros hacían poderosos agujeros en las paredes y otros, daban de lleno en sus objetivos. El suelo del Gran Comedor se había convertido en una marisma de sangre. Había cuerpos inertes de los dos bandos tendidos en el suelo.

Hermione Granger, por su parte, luchaba codo con codo junto a su amiga Ginny Weasley contra Bellatrix Lestrange. La misma se defendía con uñas y dientes contra los feroces hechizos del dúo. Aún en superioridad numérica, la balanza pasó a declinarse minutos después por la sierva del Señor Tenebroso. Con maestría, había conseguido defenderse de los ataques para después lanzarse contra las jóvenes. La varita de la castaña vibraba con fuerza cada vez que esquivaba o desviaba cada conjuro de la bruja. Aunque ya tenía una leve idea del inconmensurable poder de aquella maldita loca, sus suposiciones estaban bastante alejadas de la realidad. Casi con desesperación, Hermione miró a la pelirroja. Esta le devolvió un gesto cargado de inseguridad. Justo en ese momento, tres hechizos chocaron en medio del combate, produciendo fuertes chorros de luz que emitían chispas de todos los colores. Estaban consiguiendo frenar el encantamiento de aquella demente.

—¡Vuestra magia no es nada comparada con nuestro poder! —gritó Bellatrix mientras que de su varita seguía emanando aquel poderoso rayo de luz violeta. —Somos los siervos del Señor Tenebroso, aquellos que se han alzado junto a él y del cual hemos obtenido un poco de su arte. ¡No sois nada! ¡Nada!

Y dicho esto, la bruja emitió una sonora carcajada que heló la sangre de las chicas. Hermione, cuya varita emitía enormes vibraciones ante aquel ataque, miró aterrada a los ofuscados ojos de su contrincante, la cual parecía disfrutar de aquella terrible situación. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera personas que disfrutasen tanto con el dolor ajeno? La impotencia de Hermione por no poder hacer nada más mientras veía como mucha gente a su alrededor perecía, se tradujo instantáneamente en un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad que hizo que de sus ojos emanara el llanto.

—¿La sabelotodo llora ahora? —preguntó irónicamente y entre carcajadas la última descendiente de los Black. —¡Es lo que te mereces! _¡Sangre sucia!_ Ahora morirás… Avada Kedav…

Pero justo en ese momento, una luz rojiza impactó de lleno en el abdomen de Bellatrix, que salió despedida hacia atrás dando la oportunidad a Hermione y Ginny de restablecer su ataque y su posición. Hermione, aliviada y a la vez extrañada giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del Gran Comedor, que era de donde había salido aquel rayo salvador. Frunció el ceño entre tantas lágrimas al comprobar como una persona rubia y vestida completamente de negro abandonaba la sala. Al verla girar hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo, sintió una punzada en el estómago, como si de un chispazo se tratara.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a la Gryffindor de volver a levantar la varita, Bellatrix se alzó poderosa en el aire. En un primer momento, la castaña y la pelirroja creyeron que se dirigía hacia ellas. Pero como una exhalación, envuelta en un manto de oscuridad, la antigua Slytherin cruzó la sala para salir por la enorme puerta que daba al vestíbulo.

En ese momento, Hermione tuvo una enorme corazonada.

—Ginny, ahora vuelvo.

—Pero Hermione, ¿a dónde vas?

—Necesito comprobar una cosa.

Salió a toda prisa pasando por al lado de Ron, al cual ni le dirigió una mirada de ánimo. Alguien le había salvado la vida y no podía dejar que Bellatrix se encargara de esa persona sin que al menos ella pudiera devolverle el favor. La castaña sí que sonrió al ver a Harry entrar en el Gran Comedor. Era como si estuviera envuelto en un aura de poder y confianza. Cuando su mejor amigo le devolvió el gesto, Hermione supo que ganarían la guerra…

La castaña pudo ver como Bellatrix alcanzaba el final de la escalera. De su garganta, salieron poderosos gritos:

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Iba a matarlas! ¡Iba a asestar uno de los golpes finales! ¡Maldito seas!

Después de los gritos, silencio.

— _Crucio._

La mortifago conjuró la maldición imperdonable a la par que la Gryffindor comenzaba a subir las escaleras de piedra. A su alrededor, todo estaba destruido. Era como si un enorme tornado hubiera cruzada el Castillo, haciendo estragos por todos lados. Había tramos de escalones que faltaban, pinturas completamente desgarradas, armaduras hechas pedazos… Habían conseguido infligir una grave herida al corazón de la comunidad mágica.

Tras el conjuro, un sonido sordo, de un cuerpo caído al suelo. Y tras él, una voz temblorosa de mujer.

—¡Déjalo ya Bella!

" _¿Bella? ¿Confianza?"_ , pensó la castaña. Si había alguien capaz de dirigirse a aquella maldita psicópata así, debía de ser otra mortifago.

—Pagará por lo que ha hecho, mi querida hermana… Salvar a esa asquerosa _sangresucia..._

—Es tu sobrino, Bella… ¡No!

— _Crucio._

Esta vez, Hermione, con los ojos abiertos de par en par pudo escuchar los gritos del que suponía, era Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo que la había salvado? ¿Desde cuándo se había preocupado por ella? Un mar de dudas asoló la ya cansada mente de la Gryffindor. Temblando de rabia, desesperación e impotencia, se escondió tras la esquina que daba al pasillo en el que transcurría la escena.

— _Desmaius_ —conjuró entonces la otra voz haciendo que los gritos del Slytherin pararan por completo, siendo sustituidos por una respiración entrecortada.

El hechizo dio de lleno en la pared que se encontraba justo enfrente de Hermione. Al parecer, Bellatrix había conseguido desviar el hechizo de la que se suponía era su hermana. Aunque esta, le había obligado a dejar de torturar a su hijo.

—Como me suponía, eres una traidora. Igual que tu hijo. No mereces estar en el mundo el cual nosotros dominaremos. _Avada Kedavra._

De la punta de su varita, salió un potente haz de luz verde que hizo que el cuerpo sin vida de Narcissa Malfoy con un golpe seco, cayera al suelo por última vez. Hermione consiguió ver todo lo sucedido desde su escondite.

—Lo siento, Cissy —dijo con voz melosa Bellatrix para después mirar a su sobrino, el cual yacía con los ojos completamente inexpresivos. —Hoy moriréis tú y tu hijo.

Dicho esto, apuntó con su canalizador mágico a Draco, el cual, extenuado por la tortura anterior era incapaz de mover un músculo. Pero justo cuando su tía alzaba su varita, la Gryffindor, haciendo de tripas corazón por salvar al chico que le había hecho pasar los peores momentos de su vida, conjuró una serie de cadenas que apresaron el cuerpo de Bellatrix.

—¡Tú! —gritó la demente mientras luchaba en vano por zafarse de las mágicas cadenas que la retenían.

Hermione, que había salido de su escondite, miró directamente a los ojos de su interlocutora.

—Has causado mucho dolor…

Draco se removió desde su posición y clavó su mirada, inyectada en sangre en la de Hermione. Está, lo miró con misericordia. Seguramente, el Slytherin estuviera pensando por qué demonios lo había salvado. En realidad, aquella era una duda que ni si quiera Hermione podía contestar. Cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo, tan indefenso y con las lágrimas muriendo en sus labios, sintió una profunda oleada de tristeza.

—Por qué… —comenzó a decir el pálido chico.

—Tan solo he decidido devolverte el favor —contestó Hermione mientras observaba como el Slytherin se levantaba.

Draco le devolvió la mirada apretando con fuerza el mango de su varita. La Gryffindor supuso que tras ver a su madre morir, estaría completamente desorientado. Dicha suposición se vio reforzada en cuanto el joven se apoyó sobre sus hombros. El mero contacto con su piel, por simple que fuese, hizo que a la castaña se le erizaran los pelos. Era como si hubiera anhelado aquel momento, como si hubiera esperado que pasase. Aturdida por aquella extraña sensación, no se fijó en que había levantado su varita.

— _Sectusempra._

—¡No Draco! —-intentó pararlo Hermione. Pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡No me llames Draco maldita sangre sucia! ¡Para ti soy Malfoy! —gritó.

Aquellas palabras fueron como dagas que se clavaron en la Gryffindor. Aunque hacía tiempo que ya se había acostumbrado a insultos como aquel, el acercamiento del Slytherin durante aquellos minutos le había hecho albergar esperanzas de que podía haber cambiado. Una soberana tontería de la que más tarde, la joven se arrepentiría.

— _¡Sectusempra, sectusempra, sectusempra!_

Demasiado tarde.

Sangre.

El líquido rojo y viscoso que salió del cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange llenó de lleno a ambos. Draco clavó las rodillas en el suelo frente al cuerpo inerte de su madre. Hermione pudo comprobar que junto a los hilos de la sangre de su tía que corrían por sus mejillas, también había lágrimas. La Gryffindor se dio cuenta sorprendida de que era una de las pocas veces que había visto llorar a Malfoy. De hecho, aún estaba acongojada por lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero cuando el Slytherin la había rozado, su cuerpo había producido una reacción sumamente misteriosa. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras veía como el joven de ojos grises abrazaba a su difunta madre a la par que su tía, artífice de aquel asesinato, se desangraba poco a poco…

La Gryffindor intentó irse, intento abandonar aquel lugar, pero no podía. Por raro que le pareciese, se le partía el corazón al ver aquel sufrimiento. Involuntariamente, puso su mano en el hombro el huérfano. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en aquella burda tentación. Durante unos segundos había intentado recordar todo lo que Malfoy le había hecho. Pero no había sido capaz. Ni si quiera había conseguido evadirse de ese sentimiento tan contradictorio que ahora la embargaba. Ni si quiera se acordaba de Ron.

—Vete —le dijo Draco con voz firme y a la vez apagada.

—Draco…

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, Granger.

Y fue entonces, cuando supo que no había cambiado, y que jamás lo haría. Tan solo había sido el dolor, lo que le había hecho ver a la Gryffindor como un apoyo.

La guerra había acabado. Con dolor. Pero había acabado.

 **ΔΔΔΔ**

1 de septiembre de 1998

La comunidad mágica intentaba reconstruirse tras la guerra. Al parecer, todo había acabado. Desde que Harry Potter se alzó victorioso aquel día en Hogwarts, todo parecía mutar, cambiar, poco a poco. No era la primera vez que la sociedad tenía que enfrentarse a un cambio, pero sí que es cierto que jamás se había enfrentado a algo tan drástico como aquello.

Poco tiempo después, el antiguo auror Kingsley Shacklebolt fue nombrado Ministro de Magia. Empezó una verdadera persecución (que fue duramente criticada por algunos sectores) contra los mortífagos que aquella noche consiguieron escapar de la batalla. Nunca nadie supo, a excepción de cuatro personas, que pasó con el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort. Las conjeturas y los rumores acerca de la decisión que habían tomado Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley y el Primer Ministro fue ampliamente comentada. El primero de ellos, aun habiendo salvado al Mundo de un largo reinado de oscuridad fue duramente criticado por no querer hacer pública su estrategia y el plan que había seguido para poder derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

Todo había sufrido un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Las muertes de seres queridos habían trastocado profundamente la estima de muchos magos que ahora vagaban sin rumbo fijo en unas vidas completamente destruidas. Incluso se llegó a denominar a esas personas, los miembros de la Generación Oscura.

Hermione, por su parte, jamás contó y jamás olvidó aquella escena que vivió en la primera planta del Castillo…

—Vamos chicos o perderemos el tren —dijo Ginny visiblemente enfadada mientras tiraba de la mano de Harry, el cual era seguido por Hermione y Ron. —Dejaremos a Hedwig II y los demás ahora.

A la pelirroja ya se le veían los genes de su madre, la Señora Weasley.

Los cuatro habían pasado el verano en la Madriguera. Este hecho, había servido a Harry y Ginny para fortalecer su relación. Hermione, que los había observado con cierta envidia, se había dado cuenta de las desventajas que tenía salir con alguien como Ron. Las disputas comenzaron a ser más que frecuentes entre los dos, hasta llegar a un punto en el que el vaso, con una gota más, estaría colmado.

A toda prisa cruzaron la pared que les separaba del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Cuando llegaron a su destino, muchos de los allí presentes saludaron a Harry efusivamente. Aunque era cierto que lo habían criticado duramente, también era cierto que la comunidad mágica profesaba un enorme respeto por él. Con una sonrisa corta, con Ginny muy contenta y abriendo paso, y Hermione y Ron con la cara bastante larga, llegaron a uno de los últimos compartimentos del Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Es la primera vez en cuatro años que me siento en un compartimento de estos tranquilo —dijo Harry sonriendo

Hermione sonrió divertida pues había captado perfectamente lo que su mejor amigo quería decir. Le alegraba mucho ver al moreno tan radiante. El peso de las circunstancias pasadas había sido tal, que, aunque ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta, habían mermado a Harry. Ahora que los problemas parecían haberse acabado (o al menos durante ese verano), incluso su físico había cambiado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Ron.

—En nuestro cuarto curso Voldemort aún no había vuelto y nuestra única preocupación era saber qué iba a pasar en Hogwarts ese año…—contestó Hermione.

—El Torneo de los Tres Magos —continuó Ginny divertida mientras se mofaba de su hermano por no haberse dado cuenta.

La castaña miró a su amiga con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos. La familia Weasley había sufrido una grave pérdida, y aunque la felicidad por haber acabado con la oscuridad era patente, Hermione no podría olvidar las noches en vela con la Señora Weasley mientras esta luchaba con sus peores pesadillas. Pero lo peor de todo era ver a George, el hermano. La tristeza por haber perdido a su otra mitad era tal, que estaba completamente consumido. Incluso el negocio había empezado a no ir tan bien como siempre.

—Mirad chicos —dijo Ginny sacando la edición diaria del Profeta. —Al parecer han estado buscando a Bellatrix Lestrange por todos sitios y han sido incapaz de dar con ninguna pista si quiera.

Tan solo con escuchar el nombre de la mortífago, Hermione recordó la escena de aquel dos de mayo, la cual le había marcado a fuego lento. Aún no tenía muy claro si Draco Malfoy había matado a su tía, o si esta había conseguido huir. Lo que si sabía es que su padre había vuelto a ser condenado a Azkaban, mientras que su hijo, alegando a ver estado bajo el influjo de maldiciones imperdonables y amenazas, había conseguido eludir la condena. Hermione, aunque no quería reconocerlo se alegraba interiormente. Era muy extraño, porque había buscado la sensación que le había producido el Slytherin con tan solo tocarla besando apasionadamente a Ron durante mucho tiempo. Pero el pelirrojo, ni si quiera había conseguido emocionarla. Era algo que la tenía bastante preocupada.

El trayecto se hizo bastante largo, al menos para la castaña, la cual estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo el Castillo y poder fijarse en las nuevas construcciones y arreglos que habría sufrido después de la guerra. Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, la noche ya había caído sobre ellos y el viento corría con suavidad transportando una sensación de frío que para nada pegaba en aquella época del año.

—Los de primero por aquí —dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas mientras Hermione observaba como Harry se alzaba por los aires.

—¡Hagrid cuidado que le das a los de primero! —dijo Hermione entre las risas de Ron y Ginny. Como si fuera una pluma, el semigigante había cogido al moreno en brazos y lo miraba con ojos llorosos. Tras unos segundos, lo soltó bruscamente.

—¿Qué tal ha ido el verano, chicos? —les preguntó.

—Bueno, ha ido bien. Creo que ha sido el más tranquilo de toda nuestra vida, ¿verdad chicos? —dijo Hermione sonriendo ampliamente. —¿Qué es eso de que habrá nuevas noticias en Hogwarts, Hagrid? ¡Nos quedamos muy intrigados con la carta!

Los demás afirmaron con la cabeza.

—Os entiendo. ¡Pues yo he viajado con Grawp por toda Gran Bretaña! —exclamó en tono divertido. —Hemos vivido muchas aventuras conociendo a algunos gigantes que no son tan cabezotas. Pero bueno, no puedo enrollarme, ya me pondré en contacto con vosotros, tened cuidado.

Había ignorado completamente la pregunta. La misma venía a raíz de una serie de afirmaciones que habían indicado que aquel año, el colegio estaría completamente diferente.

—Vamos, cojamos un carruaje —dijo Harry.

Los cuatro amigos se adentraron en los parajes de la escuela de magia y hechicería. La muralla había sido reconstruida con piedras enormes que le daban un aspecto mucho más robusto. Las estatuas de los cerdos alados seguían exactamente en el mismo lugar, pero ahora saludaban y guiñaban, además de hablar.

—¡Morena! ¡Morena! —dijo uno de los animales dirigiéndose a Hermione. —¡Vaya curvas! ¡Vaya curvas!

La Gryffindor se ruborizó completamente.

—¡Oye tú! —dijo Ron con un tono que denotaba cierto enfado.

—¡Cállate mocoso! ¡No sé qué ha visto en ti! —le contestó el otro cerdo.

—Vamos Ronald no le hagas caso —dijo la castaña casi divertida.

Cuando los carruajes llegaron, la primera novedad hizo aparición.

—¡Winky! —dijo Hermione sorprendida.

Winky había sido la elfina doméstica de los Crouch hasta que fue despedida por los mismos a raíz de los sucesos acaecidos en el Mundial de Quidditch cinco años atrás. Ahora estaba visiblemente más gorda y parecía ser feliz.

—¡El señor Potter y sus amigos, que emoción! Y la señora Granger —esto último lo dijo en un tono mucho más apático. Hermione nunca le había hecho mucha gracia a la elfina. —Solo tres por carruaje señor, los elfos domésticos debemos cuidar a los alumnos y cuatro son multitud.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Harry.

—No hay peros que valgan señor.

—Nos os preocupéis chicos —dijo Hermione—, yo me iré en otro carruaje.

La Gryffindor bufó al ver que Ron ni si quiera se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Con las manos sobre los hombros, abrazándose por el frío que hacía a aquellas horas de la noche, esperó al siguiente carruaje. A su lado, se posicionó una persona alta vestida con la túnica de Hogwarts y que iba encapuchada, ocultando su rostro. La castaña, instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha a su varita por seguridad. Al parecer, eran las dos últimas personas que quedaban.

El elfo doméstico que les acompañaba a ella y a la persona encapuchada era viejo, pero rebosaba alegría. Charlaba por los codos.

—Elfo, cállate ya —dijo su acompañante.

Cuando escuchó aquella voz, Hermione se quedó completamente helada. Era Malfoy. En aquel momento fue como si un dragón se despertara en su interior pues notó un pequeño rugido, como cosquillas en el estómago. Entonces, al fijarse en las manos, eliminó cualquier tipo de duda. Aquellas manos limpias, finas, pero a la vez firmes y pálidas como la nieve solo podían ser de él.

El resto del camino lo hicieron completamente en silencio. Al parecer, el Slytherin había decidido volver a Hogwarts para terminar su formación académica. Lo cual era bastante extraño pues sería visto como un paria social. Hermione no levantó la mirada en todo el camino. Sentimientos contradictorios se apoderaban de ella con fuerza con tan solo observar las manos del joven. Estaba muy nerviosa. Dio gracias cuando tuvieron que bajarse del carruaje.

Hecho esto, se dio cuenta de que se estaba quitando la capucha. Horrorizada, observó el rostro lleno de cicatrices de su acompañante. Por supuesto, Draco, se había dado cuenta de todo.

—¿Sorprendida Granger? —dijo con su habitual arrastre de palabras. —Esto es lo que pasa cuando personas como tú se toman la venganza por su propia mano. Esto es peor que Azkaban, todo el mundo me odia.

Cuando terminó de hablar, sin dar tiempo a que Hermione reaccionará, entró en el Castillo con suma elegancia. Al ver sus andares y la forma en la que iba peinado, la Gryffindor suspiró. El Slytherin se había dejado crecer el pelo, estaba más alto y algo más fornido. Lo había notado en como la capa se le pegaba en los brazos… Parecía más maduro.

—Hermione, ¿quién era ese? —preguntaron sus amigos que la esperaban en la puerta.

—Draco Malfoy.

Durante el trayecto de la entrada al Gran Comedor, Harry le contó que Winky había dejado la bebida pero que se había hecho adicta a los calmantes. Además de preguntarle si se había fijado en las nuevas torres del castillo y en las pinturas de la entrada. Hermione guardó silencio, las había obviado completamente ante la iluminadora imagen del Slytherin. El moreno le dijo que las torres incluso eran de materiales diferentes por lo que habían cambiado de color. Aunque estaba escuchando, la Gryffindor no prestaba atención. La imagen del rostro de Malfoy estaba necesitando de todo el trabajo de sus neuronas.

Cuando todos en el Gran Comedor estuvieron sentados alrededor de sus respectivas mesas, el Sombrero Seleccionador, que estaba dejado caer sobre su habitual taburete, comenzó a cantar:

" _La comunidad necesita valor,_

 _ya no es Gryffindor el más valiente,_

 _ni el Slytherin el siempre malhechor._

 _Ahora que nuevos tiempos vienen,_

 _debemos construir un mundo precursor,_

 _de poder tender manos y puentes,_

 _para que consigamos una generación mejor._

 _Uníos alumnos de Hogwarts a mi canto que siente_

 _que llega vuestro tiempo y vuestra era,_

 _que llega la luz, la esperanza, dejando atrás la muerte."_

Tras el nuevo himno del Sombrero Seleccionador, el Gran Comedor prorrumpió en fuertes vítores y aplausos. Aun así, Hermione no pudo separar la mirada del rostro de Malfoy, el cual se encontraba solo sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin, que estaba bastante mermada. Ni si quiera miraba a la mesa de los profesores, donde incluso se encontraba el Ministro Shacklebolt.

Tras unos minutos de alegría y jolgorio, guardaron silencio ante la figura de Minerva McGonagall puesta en pie. Desde hacía varios meses, sabían que era la nueva directora. Al menos, los cuatro amigos Gryffindors.

—Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Soy Minerva McGonagall, directora y profesora de Transformaciones. Antes de nada, debo de deciros que nuevos tiempos corren para esta institución. Tiempo al que debemos de adaptarnos. Ahora os revelaré el secreto mejor guardado de este curso: Todos los estudiantes os someteréis de nuevo al arbitrio del Sombrero Seleccionador para fomentar la colaboración entre las casas. Podemos empezar.

Un murmullo de sorpresa y congoja recorrió la estancia. Algunos sonreían, otros estaban más que preocupados. Ron miró a Hermione casi suplicante, a lo que ella contestó alzando los hombros. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar. Muchos fueron antes que ellos. Aunque la ceremonia iba a un buen ritmo, se estaba alargando más de lo previsto.

—Potter, Harry Potter.

Harry se levantó visiblemente nervioso. Era bastante extraño ver a una persona tan "mayor" bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador el cual habló en voz alta.

—¡Vaya! Si tenemos aquí al Elegido. Me alegro de verte de nuevo muchacho —dijo alegremente. —Veamos, ahora estás más seguro de tus posibilidades… Si… Claro… Entiendo que no quieras cambiarte porque tienes una vida hecha en Gryffindor… Si… Pero ese es el tipo de cosas que queremos cambiar joven. Si. ¡Slytherin!

El Gran Comedor guardó silencio. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Había dicho Slytherin? En la mesa de Gryffindor el ánimo estaba por los suelos. Se había marchado su estrella. Aquello sentó como un jarro de agua fría a la castaña.

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Cuando el rubio se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando por completo a Harry que fue recibido tan solo por algunos miembros de la casa de las serpientes, el Gran Comedor estalló en improperios. Obligando a que algunos prefectos tuvieran que actuar. Malfoy había sido el único de padres y/o familia de mortífagos que aquel año había acudido a Hogwarts.

—¡Slytherin!

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué no han cambiado a Malfoy? —preguntó Ginny.

—A veces las personalidades nunca cambian —dijo Ron en tono irónico mientras hablaba por señas con Harry, el cual tenía cara de circunstancias.

—Weasley, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny no tardó más de veinte segundos en ir a su nueva casa: Slytherin. De hecho, Harry fue el que más se alegró de saberlo ya que se levantó de su asiento para aplaudir con fuerza.

—Al final nos vamos a quedar solos —afirmó Ron acariciando la mano de Hermione a lo cual ella respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Weasley, Ron Weasley.

El chico se levantó bastante seguro de sí mismo. Pero nada cambió. De nuevo volvió a la mesa de los leones, pero esta vez con el rostro más preocupado. Verdaderamente, se estaba quedando solo.

—Granger, Hermione Granger.

—¡Slytherin!

* * *

 _¡Bueeeeeeeeeno! :)_

 _Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. He intentado describir lo mejor posible la situación actual aunque en el segundo capítulo haré una descripción más detallada de todo lo que acontece en Hogwarts y lo que ha cambiado tras la guerra._

 _Me gustaría dejar claro que si queréis saber a que casa ha ido cualquier personaje que no haya nombrado, podéis preguntarme vía review o MP. Gracias a todo aquel que se pase por aquí._


	3. Lucha

**CAPÍTULO II: LUCHA**

* * *

" _No puede ser"_ pensó Hermione Granger mientras observaba como en la mesa de Slytherin, su nueva casa, todos se quedaban pasmados ante aquella reciente adquisición. Mientras bajaba los escalones en dirección a su nuevo lugar allí, en Hogwarts, dedicó una mirada triste a Ron, el cual se había quedado con el rostro completamente desencajado. En realidad, si lo pensaba con frialdad, la castaña no había tenido tan mala suerte, ya que Harry y Ginny también habían tenido el mismo destino que ella. Con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz, se sentó al lado de sus amigos. Desde allí, la perspectiva del Gran Comedor era completamente distinta. La ceremonia se alargó durante una hora más, hasta que los alumnos estuvieron completamente recolocados.

—Sé perfectamente que a muchos de vosotros no os hará gracia vuestro nuevo hogar, aquí en Hogwarts —dijo la directora McGonagall con una sonrisa irónica en los labios tras ponerse de pie. —Siguiendo las viejas costumbres de nuestro querido Albus Dumbledore, en cuanto tengáis los estómagos llenos podréis escucharme mejor. ¡A comer!

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar, los platos vacíos y relucientes se llenaron de todo tipo de comida. Pastel de carne, de calabaza, verduras, tostadas, zumo, café… La comida de aquel año fue bastante extraña debido a la incomodidad de no estar donde habían estado siempre. Además, Hermione estaba completamente dividida. Por un lado, sentía bastante lástima por Ron, el cual se había quedado completamente solo en la mesa de Gryffindor, por el otro, no podía dejar de mirar a Draco, el cual estaba completamente rodeado de chicas que admiraban sus cicatrices. La joven puso los ojos en blanco dispuesta a olvidarlo completamente, no había cambiado ni un ápice. ¿Cómo era posible que creyese que ya no era el mismo? El hecho de que no le hubiera dedicado las mismas palabras de siempre no quería decir nada. Lo que más le preocupaba era esa extraña sensación que rugía muy en el fondo de sí.

—Pobre Ron —dijo Ginny mientras se servía una porción de pastel de carne. —Debe de estar pasándolo realmente mal.

—Al menos tiene a Neville —contestó Harry intentando mejorar un poco la conversación. —Por cierto, ¿habéis visto que el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras está vacío?

Hermione centró por primera vez en la noche toda su atención en la mesa del profesorado. Era cierto. Casi todos los puestos estaban como en su sexto año salvo el de DCAO. La nueva Slytherin comprendía perfectamente sería prácticamente imposible encontrar un nuevo profesor que se enfrente a un puesto maldito.

—Ahora que Voldemort ha muerto, puede que la maldición haya desaparecido —afirmó Hermione distraída mientras veía como Hagrid se introducía en la boca un trozo de carne del tamaño de su cabeza.

—Puede que no quieran arriesgar.

La conversación de la cena se centró básicamente en las desventajas que tenía el hecho de pertenecer a Slytherin. Harry intentó defender que la colaboración entre las casas ahora que la guerra había acabado era de vital importancia para que no se formaran más parias sociales. Hermione lo había corroborado mientras que Ginny había argumentado que ella no tenía nada que ver con Slytherin.

—Si al menos me hubiera puesto en Hufflepuff —dijo mientras se terminaba el postre.

Pasados unos minutos desde que pusieran este, los restos de comida desaparecieron de encima de la mesa para que estas quedaran completamente recogidas. Mientras que observaba como todo se desmaterializaba, Hermione suspiró mientras observaba como una de las jóvenes Slytherin acariciaban las cicatrices de Malfoy. ¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan imbécil? Después de haberle salvado la vida ante su propia tía, no había sido ni si quiera capaz de decirle gracias. Era un maldito cerdo. La ex Gryffindor frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente. Se había fijado en que, a cada roce de las jóvenes por la delicada piel del rubio, aumentaban sus ganas de escupirle a la cara. Con desesperación, empezó a toquetear la mesa con los dedos. _"Vamos Hermione, contrólate. El viaje te ha cansado y la rutina que has cogido con Ron este verano es lo que hace que tengas pensamientos así. Ron te quiere y te trata fenomenal, no hay por qué preocuparse."_ Aunque, a decir verdad, el término "fenomenal" estaba bastante lejos de la realidad en cuestión. Al principio, los días después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, fueron bonitos. Habían paseado a solas por el Castillo en los días de la Reconstrucción y se habían contado todo acerca de lo que habían sentido el uno por el otro. La castaña se había sorprendido por la lejanía en el tiempo de los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Ella no había comenzado a sentir nada por él hasta los últimos años de su estancia en Hogwarts. Paulatinamente, y sin darse cuenta, Harry se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en cambio, Ron, con el cual había tenido más de un enfrentamiento había terminado enamorándola.

Aunque tal vez, enamorada era mucho decir. El Gryffindor se había encargado de ir desmoronando los sentimientos de la chica. En los tres meses que Harry y ella habían estado viviendo en la Madriguera, no había parado de quejarse, llevarle la contraria y estar de mal humor. Incluso había llegado el punto de enfadarse por la actitud de la joven hacia su amigo.

Y, además, ahora, aquellas punzadas en el estómago al ver como adulaban al imbécil de Malfoy no arreglaban nada, solo hacían empeorar las cosas. Mientras se encontraba sumida en sus cavilaciones, la nueva directora se había levantado de su asiento.

—Ahora que todos estamos cómodos me permitiréis explayarme más —comenzó a decir.

Al lado de dónde se encontraban los tres amigos se escucharon bufidos de resignación.

—Me complace deciros que la Reconstrucción de Hogwarts ha terminado satisfactoriamente. Con la ayuda del Ministro Shacklebolt, los elfos domésticos y profesorado, hemos conseguido que el Castillo esté en inmejorables condiciones para este nuevo curso.

—No puedo creer que hayan utilizado a los elfos domésticos para la Reconstrucción —dijo Hermione en tono serio.

—Al fin y al cabo, su lugar es Hogwarts. Es su casa —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Además, el Ministro tiene unas palabras que decir.

El Gran Comedor guardó aún más silencio cuando el ex auror subió a la tarima y saco un pequeño papel que denostaba que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar en público. Harry, Ginny y Hermione sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras esta veía como Draco bufaba irónicamente.

—Bueno, seré breve. El consejo escolar, en pos de la mejor colaboración entre las casas de Hogwarts ha decidido organizar un torneo que podríamos afirmar, es similar a la Copa de Quidditch. Aquí, como en el antiguo Torneo de los Tres Magos también habrá una serie de campeones. Los cuáles serán elegidos entre los alumnos de sexto y séptimo de cada casa.

Un rumor generalizado de alegría y sorpresa recorrió todo el Gran Comedor haciendo que la profesora y directora McGonagall pidiera silencio.

—Pero no habrá solo un representante de cada casa, si no que habrá seis representantes. Los cuales tendrán que hacer las pruebas en conjunto, una cada mes. Aunque comenzará el uno de octubre. También me gustaría dejar claro que el _quidditch_ no se suspenderá. ¿Alguna duda?

Una mano temblorosa, la cual Hermione no pudo reconocer, se alzó en medio del mar de cabezas.

—¿Habrá peligro de muerte? Señor, ya sabe…

La castaña intercambió una mirada cómplice con Ginny y Harry. En el último torneo de esas características que se había celebrado en el Castillo, uno de los campeones falleció.

—Desde el Ministerio les aseguramos que no —contestó el Ministro con firmeza. —Es más, este torneo servirá para honrar la memoria de Cedric Diggory y la de todos los caídos en la batalla, pues él, al fin y al cabo, fue una de las primeras víctimas.

—El método de elección, señor Ministro —le recordó McGonagall con una media sonrisa.

—Ah sí, se me olvidaba. Desempolvaremos el viejo Cáliz de Fuego para la ocasión. Esta vez, tendremos depositado un auror permanente a su lado. Desde hoy queda inaugurado… el Torneo de las Casas.

Dicho esto, Kingsley guiñó un ojo divertido a Harry, el cual Hermione pudo captar con celeridad. Tras los discursos, el Gran Comedor de nuevo prorrumpió en fuertes aplausos. De hecho, el ambiente de la sala había cambiado radicalmente tras la noticia del Torneo de las Casas. Los alumnos del Castillo parecían haberse olvidado momentáneamente del extraño cambio de casas.

—Hora de irse a vuestras nuevas habitaciones —afirmó la directora.

La castaña miró en dirección a donde se encontraba Malfoy, pero ya no estaba. ¿Lo vería en la sala común ahora que estaban en la misma? Con la mirada perdida y confusa miró al estrellado cielo y al mar de velas que lo antecedían. Siempre era duro cambiar de hogar, pero al menos lo haría con sus amigos. Con cierta tristeza contempló a Ron, el cual se acercaba a ellos completamente indignado.

—No me puedo creer que estéis en Slytherin —dijo el pelirrojo a los tres mientras estos se levantaban con la intención de dirigirse a las mazmorras.

—Vamos Ron… Esto es para colaborar… Para un mejor futuro —le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa casi forzada mientras se acercaba para acariciarle la mano. —Nos veremos en algunas clases, supongo, y en los ratos libres.

—Sí, ya… Como si tú no vivieras en la biblioteca.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron a la nueva Slytherin como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Por qué le venía con esas? Ella solo había intentado animarlo. Aunque, a decir verdad, durante el verano había aprendido que intentar consolarlo era absurdo. Aquellas situaciones siempre acababan mal.

—Solo lo decía para animarte, Ronald —le dijo la chica con tono seco mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Además, no sé en qué habréis cambiado para que el Sombrero Seleccionador os haya puesto en Slytherin —inquirió el chico desafiante.

—Es por colaborar, ya te lo he dicho.

—Habéis cambiado, todos.

La siguiente en hablar fue Ginny, la cual utilizó un inusual tono conciliador viendo que la escena podría irse de las manos:

—Al menos Neville y Seamus siguen en Gryffindor, ¿no?

—¡Cómo si Neville fuera una maldita fiesta! —espetó el pelirrojo con desagrado.

A la castaña, aquellas palabras empezaron a enfurecerle gradualmente. ¿Desde cuándo Ron pensaba así? ¿De quién demonios se había enamorado? Puso los ojos en blanco e intento tranquilizarse como buenamente pudo. Pero el intento fue infructuoso, porque de su boca, involuntariamente, salieron inmisericordes palabras:

—Tal vez nosotros hayamos madurado. Y en ti, por desgracia, ¡la madurez brilla por su ausencia!

Había alzado el tono.

Y lo había hecho de tal manera, que una buena parte del Gran Comedor se le había quedado mirando. La chica pudo ver como algunos de los miembros de su nueva casa se reían por lo bajo, otros señalaban a Ron directa y descaradamente con el dedo. De lo mismo se había dado cuenta el pelirrojo, que, con las mejillas encendidas, se dio media vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras del vestíbulo hacia arriba, seguramente para ir a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que se había pasado, y así se lo hicieron saber los ojos de Harry, el cual había presenciado en primera persona la escena. No había sido su intención, pero las ideas del pelirrojo y el hecho de que hubiera menospreciado a alguien como Neville, le habían hecho perder los estribos.

Mientras todo el mundo charlaba sobre el Torneo que tendría lugar en Hogwarts aquel año, los tres jóvenes decidieron abandonar el Gran Comedor para bajar hacia las mazmorras. Aunque ninguno de ellas tuviera preconcebida ninguna idea sobre la casa en la que habían sido asignados tras la guerra, sí que guardaban cierto recelo en lo referente al comportamiento de sus nuevos compañeros. El trato de los Slytherin siempre había sido hostil con los Gryffindor, y seguramente, aquello no fuera a cambiar porque en sus túnicas, ahora hubiera grabada una serpiente.

Las mazmorras eran frías, muy frías.

El sonido de sus pasos tan solo era acompañado por un sempiterno goteo que no se sabía de dónde provenía. Pasaron una serie de minutos hasta que pudieron vislumbrar en aquella semioscuridad, la entrada a la sala común, defendida por dos enormes serpientes que impedían el paso.

—¿Desde cuándo aceptamos especímenes como tú en Slytherin? —dijo una voz grave proveniente de al lado de las serpientes.

—Ha sido el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Al demonio con ese sombrero, ¡este año tendrás que dormir en el escobero!

Hermione reconoció al instante la segunda voz, era Luna Lovegood. Seguramente, algún imbécil estaría molestándola. Con cierta tristeza, la castaña se dio cuenta de que, si sus comienzos en aquella casa iban a ser difíciles, los de ella mucho más. Incluso los de Ravenclaw a veces se metían con ella. Al parecer, debido a su ensimismamiento y preocupación por los sentimientos encontrados al ver a Malfoy, había olvidado completamente que Luna había pasado con ellos a Slytherin.

—¿Hay algún problema? —dijo Harry cuando llegaron a dónde se encontraba el dúo.

—Hola chicos —los saludo Luna con su particular sonrisa.

Durante aquel verano, la joven se había dejado crecer mucho más el pelo. Además, siempre solía llevar unas raras gafas procedentes seguramente de alguna de sus excentricidades. Unas gafas enormes que le hacían el rostro mucho más pequeño aún.

El Slytherin que la molestaba era un chico de sexto curso, del cual Hermione no tenía mucha idea. De hecho, ni si quiera le sonaba su cara. El efecto de las palabras de su amigo, unido a la mirada fría y asesina de Ginny, hicieron que se acobardara ligeramente. Sobre todo, porque después de que la noticia de que el moreno había sido el verdadero verdugo de Lord Voldemort, no todo el mundo osaba enfrentarse a él, ni si quiera llevarle la contraria. Así que, sin mediar ni una palabra más, aquel que había increpado a Luna se giró sobre sus talones para adentrarse en la sala común.

—¿Estás bien, Luna? —le preguntó Ginny acercándose a ella.

—No os preocupéis, estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas —contestó sonriente, —el único problema es que no sabemos la contraseña, y dudo que los prefectos nos hagan ese favor…

A Hermione se le vino el mundo encima. Era cierto. Y lo peor de todo es que allí hacía un frío horrible. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, pensando en una posible solución hasta que unas palabras les despertaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Vaya… Así que el "elegido" y su plebe han acabado en Slytherin…

Una figura alta y recta salió de entre las dos serpientes. La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Draco Malfoy. Allí, a la luz de las antorchas, las cicatrices que cruzaban su rostro no eran visibles. Su piel pálida, relucía brillante ante el fuego. La chica se descubrió embobada.

—¿Qué miras Granger? —le espetó con frialdad.

Por primera vez en muchos años, la Gryffindor no supo que responder ante él. Se había quedado completamente pasmada, admirando las facciones más maduras del joven rubio que se acercaba a ellos. Hermione sabía que aquello podría costarle muy caro, no podía mostrarse débil.

—Cállate Malfoy —le espetó Harry.

—No olvides que ahora estáis en mi terreno Potter —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se encaraba con el moreno.

—No olvides que no quieres problemas con la justicia, Malfoy —contestó Ginny dando un paso hacia delante.

El rubio esbozó una mueca irónica mientras paseaba su mirada entre Ginny y Hermione. Esta última, tan solo mantenía un punto fijo: los gélidos y grises ojos del Slytherin. Eran como plomo que pesaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Aquí en Slytherin no sois bien recibidos. Aun así, la contraseña es "León decapitado".

Cuando se daba la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la sala común, a la castaña le pareció que los pozos inertes que eran los ojos de Malfoy se posaban en ella una última vez. Aturdida, entró junto a los demás en la sala común.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —le preguntó Luna.

—Sí, solo que… bueno… todo esto es nuevo —dicho esto, le dedicó una sonrisa.

Luna asintió.

El interior de la sala común de Slytherin estaba decorado con enormes estandartes de color esmeralda. Los grabados de serpientes se encontraban por todos lados si uno se dedicaba a fijarse en las paredes y columnas. El fuego crepitaba alegremente. Cuando el cuarteto entró en la sala, lo único que recibieron fueron miradas hostiles. Aunque algunos de otras casas habían sido elegidos para Slytherin, habían realizado una perfecta simbiosis.

Y lo peor de todo, Draco Malfoy ocupaba el centro de la escena. Una escena donde todo eran problemas. Problemas que eran eclipsados por él, que era al fin y al cabo el mayor de sus problemas.

 _Holap ^^_

 _Pues nada, aquí llego con el segundo capítulo de "Pride". Como podéis ver, tras el enfado de Ron y el anuncio de un nuevo torneo (muy importante), llegan a un ambiente hostil: La sala común de Slytherin._

 _Esto solo es el comienzo de la aventura._

 _Gracias por los RV, me inspiran._


	4. Elfos domésticos y el viejo Cáliz

**CAPÍTULO III: ELFOS Y EL VIEJO CALIZ DE FUEGO**

* * *

Draco dedicó una media sonrisa a Hermione cuando los tres amigos entraron en la sala común. Había cambiado muy poco desde que Harry y Ron entraron el año 1992. La castaña frunció el ceño contrariada mientras desviaba la mirada de la perfecta sonrisa del chico, buscando cualquier cosa que la distrajera. La piel se le había puesto de gallina. No entendía como era capaz de provocar aquellas reacciones en ella. Era como si todo hubiera cambiado, como si aquel día de hacía meses en la primera planta del castillo se hubieran unido en un compás eterno. Durante minutos, aquella maldita serpiente conseguía que se olvidará de todo… Incluso de Ron.

—Así que Potter, Rarita y… Sangresucia han conseguido entrar por fin en Slytherin —les espetó el rubio mientras una chica se sentaba en el regazo de su sillón con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Incluso había ignorado a Ginny.

En aquel momento, a Hermione le extrañó muchísimo la contrariedad de sus pensamientos. No sabía qué le había molestado más, si el insulto, o que aquella maldita niña se hubiese sentado tan cerca de él. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, otra explicación no había. Eran completamente opuestos. No tenían nada que ver. La noche y el día. Ella era la tierra y el… era el cielo.

—Aquí no sois tan populares, ¿verdad? —continuó diciendo el Slytherin. —Aquí nadie os quiere. Porque personas como vosotros os habéis encargado de que esta casa sea odiada por todos.

Hermione dedicó una preocupada mirada a Harry. Sus ojos detrás de los cristales de las gafas relucían amargamente. Al fin y al cabo, era un problema al que tendría que enfrentarse tarde o temprano. La antigua Gryffindor odiaba a Draco Malfoy con toda su alma. No podía entender como después de haberle salvado la vida era capaz de atacarle así.

—Nadie quiere tu opinión, Malfoy —le espetó Harry dando un paso hacia adelante.

La castaña tragó saliva. De aquello no estaba tan segura. No lo estaba porque los allí presentes respetaban más de lo necesario al imbécil del rubio.

—¿A quién no le interesa mi opinión? —contestó este alzando la voz y dedicando una mirada desafiante a todos los presentes. Entonces se hizo el silencio. Ni una mano, ni un gesto… —¿Ves, Potter? A todos les interesa mi opinión. De puertas para adentro somos una maldita familia y ustedes no pertenecéis a ella por más que el sombrero seleccionador así lo haya dicho.

Como era habitual en él, empezó a arrastrar las palabras mientras hablabas mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia. Hermione entornó los ojos con desagrado mientras maldecía al chico interiormente. Poco a poco se estaba olvidando de aquellos sentimientos contrarios a su lógica. Seguía siendo un niño. Seguía siendo el mismo Malfoy de siempre.

—Vamos Harry, no sigas con esto. Aquí nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que tus has hecho por la comunidad mágica y del cáncer que significaron algunos miembros de esta casa para la historia de la magia —afirmó Hermione, valiente.

—No te atrevas a abrir la boca para insultarnos, maldita _sangresucia_ —dijo entonces una tercera voz.

Theodore Nott se levantó del sillón que ocupaba no muy lejano al de Malfoy para dar una serie de pasos acercándose a la castaña. Tenía la varita en su mano derecha. Cuando llegó y se colocó justo en frente de la chica esta tragó saliva un tanto preocupado. El Slytherin debía de medir al menos un metro noventa, le sacaba una cabeza. Era enorme.

—No vuelvas a abrir la maldita boca, ¿entiendes? —le dijo apuntándole con la varita en dirección al pecho.

Por supuesto Harry se puso delante de su amiga con gesto serio y aferrando también su varita. Menos mal que estaba él, porque lo cierto es que Hermione no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a una sala común entera.

—Baja la varita, Nott —le espetó Harry.

—Tú cállate Potter, el hecho de que hayas hecho desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso no nos infunde miedo a ninguno de los que estamos aquí —le contestó, —esto no va contigo, va con ella.

—Si va con ella, va conmigo.

—Y conmigo —dijo Ginny.

Cuando el moreno terminó de hablar, Theodore le apartó con una sola mano, sin necesidad de magia. Hermione sabía que Harry no conjuraría ningún hechizo tan solo por aquello, ya que era más prudente que Ron, por ejemplo. Cuando aquel mastodonte se hubo quitado a su amigo de en medio, avanzó un paso más hacia Hermione, la cual no retrocedió. Se negaba a mostrarse débil ante aquella persona tan bruta. Sintió su respiración en la frente.

Después, todo pasó muy rápido.

Thedore levantó su varita contra ella y empezó a conjurar un hechizo. Rápidamente, Harry, Ginny y Luna (que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada) enarbolaron su varita. Pero no fueron sus hechizos, que ni si quiera llegaron a conjurar, si no una potente voz a espaldas de Nott la que encogió el corazón de la castaña.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de su contrincante salió disparada, abandonando sus manos para ir a parar al suelo, cerca de la entrada donde se encontraban las dos serpientes de piedra. El enorme joven abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendidos y miró hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho, Draco?

" _¿Draco?"_ pensó Hermione completamente contrariada. ¿Por qué le había defendido de aquella forma cuando minutos antes la había insultado? De nuevo, un torrente de ideas contrarias emprendió una encarnizada lucha en su interior.

—Este año queremos la Copa de las Casas, ganaremos el torneo y le devolveremos el prestigio a Slytherin. Ya tendremos oportunidad de vengarnos. De momento no merece la pena.

Theodore pareció entender aquello pues se giró de nuevo hacia la chica y la agarró de un hombro con fuerza. Hermione pudo sentir perfectamente como los dedos de aquel tipo se clavaban en su piel con fuerza. Pasados unos segundos, empezó a dolerle.

—Salvada por la campana, Granger.

Harry soltó un chispazo con su varita, obligando a que el Slytherin soltara a su amiga. Con velocidad se acercó a ella pasándole un brazo por detrás de los hombros. La chica se sintió reconfortada. Tras esto, miró a toda la sala sin comprender por qué nadie había alzado la voz. ¿Tanto miedo se le tenía a Malfoy y a su nuevo lacayo, Nott? Paseando su mirada, esta se encontró con los ojos fríos y grises del primero. Era cierto que había cambiado. Ahora era una persona más fría, incluso parecía que había desarrollado una faceta de calculador que antes no tenía. Aun así, seguía sin entender por qué demonios la había salvado. Aunque las razones que había dado tenían su peso, Draco jamás había desaprovechado la oportunidad de verla sufrir. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

La chica sintió la fuerza de los brazos de Harry dirigirla hacia una especie de puerta que daba a una escalera que bajaba. Ambos fueron acompañados por Ginny y Luna. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y ver como el rubio los seguía con la mirada.

—Estas escaleras dan al dormitorio de chicas —les dijo Harry con una sonrisa. —Aquí todo es diferente.

Hermione esbozó un gesto que denotaba cierta tristeza y se abrazó al moreno con fuerza mientras dos lagrimas surcaban su rostro para morir en sus labios. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? No era posible… ¿Acaso aquel era el año que les esperaba? La castaña notó como Luna también se unió al abrazo. Lo cual le hizo sonreír estúpidamente.

—Vamos Hermione —le dijo esta con una voz muy suave. —Mañana será otro día y podremos abandonar este antro.

La castaña besó a Harry en la mejilla para darle las buenas noches después de aquel día tan agotador. Lo que no supo, si por casualidad o provocado por aquel gesto, fue lo que a partir de ahí se desencadenó. Cuando esta se separó del moreno, observó que Malfoy apartó la vista de la escena a toda velocidad.

—¿¡Qué demonios miráis!? ¡Meteros en vuestros asuntos! —gritó completamente furioso a varios de los presentes en la sala. —¡Voy a mi cuarto! ¡Mo me molestéis!

¿Qué mosca le había picado?

—Ginny, ¿tú no bajas?

—Voy a esperar un rato —les dijo a ambas.

Tras aquello, Hermione, acompañada por Luna bajó las escaleras despidiéndose con la mano de Harry. A medida que bajaban hacia los dormitorios, las paredes de fría piedra pasaron a estar completamente aterciopeladas. De hecho, incluso hacía más calor. Cuando llegaron al final, había tres puertas de madera. Una de ellas, automáticamente, se abrió dándoles paso a una habitación enorme en la que había cuatro camas. ¿Con quién tendrían que compartirla?

La castaña observó entonces que una de las camas ya estaba ocupada. En el silencio de la noche, llegó a escuchar unos suspiros que provenían del bulto formado en esta. De repente, una joven morena, completamente fuera de sí se levantó de aquella cama completamente endemoniada.

—¡Si fui una maldita Hufflepuff dejadme en paz! —las palabras las emitió en un fuerte tono de voz que incluso hizo retroceder a Hermione y Luna. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella chica? Ni Luna, ni la castaña la reconocieron a simple vista. Llevaba un pijama blanco con ositos dibujados por todas partes. Era bajita, con gafas de culo de botella, morena y en aquel momento tenía el pelo completamente alborotado. A Hermione se le pareció fugazmente a la profesora Trelawney.

—Eh… tranquila, tranquila, somos de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw… También hemos sido reasignadas —le dijo Luna sonriendo, intentando calmarla.

—¡He dicho que me dejéis en paz! —con suma velocidad, sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón del pijama. —¡O tendré que violar las reglas esta noche!

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella amenaza. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para un nuevo intento de tranquilizarla, su interlocutora se relajó visiblemente.

—¿Ha…habéis dicho Gry…Gryffindor y Ravenclaw? —preguntó con timidez mientras se sentaba en la cama y unía sus pies descalzos en el aire.

—Sí —dijeron al unísono ambas chicas.

—Lo... lo siento. Pero es que desde que he llegado a la sala común no han dejado de decirme cosas por ser de Hufflepuff —mientras hablaba levantó sus piernas y dejó caer sobre las rodillas su rostro. —Ha sido horrible, incluso uno de ellos ha querido pegarme. Era muy grande.

—Theodore Nott —dijo Luna sonriente mientras paseaba los ojos por toda la habitación.

—Bueno, con nosotras también se han metido —le contó Hermione mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y resoplaba con fuerza. —Pero bueno, gracias a Harry nos hemos salvado de momento —sentenció.

La joven había evitado hablar sobre Draco Malfoy y su intervención con aquel _Expelliarmus_ que era lo que realmente había evitado que la antigua Gryffindor hubiera sido hecha puré. No quería darle más importancia a una simple anécdota. Además… Todo era tan raro. El Slytherin no le había quitado los ojos de encima mientras se despedía de Harry, y además se había ido a dormir justo después de muy mal humor… Cerró los ojos y en vez de evocar la imagen de Ron, sonriente, fueron los ojos grises e inexpresivos de aquel imbécil los que se dibujaron con nitidez. Resopló de nuevo.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? —dijo la chica visiblemente emocionada casi dando saltos en su cama. —Vi cuando lo eligieron para Slytherin, una verdadera lástima. Siempre ha sido el estandarte de Gryffindor, al menos para los que lo vemos desde fuera. ¡Es alguien tan impresionante!

La castaña sonrió ante aquellos comentarios. Era cierto. Harry había hecho y conseguido cosas fantásticas, pero ella, al vivir día a día con él, no les prestaba demasiada atención. Muchos le envidiaban y otros tantos la envidiaban a ella por el simple hecho de ser su amiga. Aunque por supuesto, al fin y al cabo, siempre habían estado a su sombra, tanto ella, como Ron.

—No nos has dicho cómo te llamas —le dijo Luna mientras ponía las manos junto al fuego que crepitaba justo en el centro de la habitación.

—Me llamo Jennifer Bowe —afirmo con alegría mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, la cual por otro lado era verdaderamente horrorosa. —Vosotros sois Luna y Hermione, ¿verdad? He oído hablar de vosotras.

—Seguro que eso son malas noticias —comentó Luna.

Ante esto, las dos chicas soltaron una carcajada en la que expulsaron parte del nerviosismo y la presión que aquel día había ejercido sobre ellas.

—Para nada —le contestó su interlocutora.

La charla se postergó hasta altas horas de la noche. Las risas con Luna y Jen (como les habían dicho que la llamasen) eran aseguradas. Luna era la voz de la locura, mientras que Jen era la voz de la realidad. Con sus historias y comentarios hicieron que la tercera en cuestión se olvidara de todo. A Ron, ya de por sí, aquel día lo había obviado demasiado. Pero también consiguieron apartar a Draco Malfoy durante bastante tiempo. Cuando decidieron irse a dormir, Hermione se acostó con una sonrisa. Pero aquella sonrisa se fue desdibujándose, transformándose en una mueca de desesperación mientras evocaba una y otra vez los ojos grises de Malfoy. ¿Por qué era tan duro? ¿Por qué la había salvado? Las preguntabas se amotinaban sin respuesta en su cabeza impidiendo que descansara tranquila. Se movía sin parar una y otra vez, incluso llegando a sudar. A veces veía al Slytherin tan cerca y otras tan lejos que la lógica a la que estaba acostumbrada a acudir no tenía respuesta para tal comportamiento. Aunque, a decir verdad, nunca había sentido al chico demasiado cerca. Era todo tan extraño… Bailaban en la oscuridad. Ambos lo hacían.

A la mañana siguiente, las cuatro se levantaron a la par. Hermione no había escuchado llegar a Ginny por lo que supuso que había llegado bastante tarde. La castaña estiró los brazos desentumeciendo las dormidas articulaciones. Se dio una ducha rápida para despejarse. El cuarto de baño estaba completamente vacío cuando salió con la toalla enrollada sobre el torso mojado. Se miró al espejo. Tenía unas ojeras devastadoras. Sonrió irónicamente al ver el jersey con el escudo de Slytherin plantado en el pecho. ¿Cómo había acabado en aquel lugar?

De improviso, un crujido la sacó de su ensimismamiento e hizo que cruzara los brazos sobre sí misma. Completamente sorprendida observó como una elfina doméstica se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad. Parecía ser relativamente joven y además llevaba un trapo de color rosado en vez del blanco habitual. Le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Señorita Granger? —dijo con voz chillona.

Esta afirmó con la cabeza muda por aquella escena tan rara.

—Soy Bunky, elfina doméstica al servicio de Hogwarts —la voz taladraba los oídos de Hermione. —Solo vengo porque alguien me ha enviado a darle esto.

Con un chasquido de dedos, la elfina hizo aparecer un enorme ramo de rosas negras. ¿Pero qué demonios era todo aquello? ¿Alguien se estaba riendo de ella? El ramo levitó hacia su posición y le dio leves golpecitos sin cesar hasta que la chica lo cogió.

—¿Quién me ha regalado esto? —preguntó contrariada.

—No puedo decir el remitente, señora, me lo ha ordenado también.

—Pues está muy mal que te exploten de esta manera —comentó furiosa Hermione mientras dejaba el ramo encima de los lavabos con delicadeza. Las rosas olían a un fuerte perfume.

—¡Bunky! ¡Bunky! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Bunky? —unas voces al otro lado de la puerta alertaron tanto a la elfina como a la antigua Gryffindor.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Oh, verá… Es que… Si, son compañeros elfos.

Sin mediar ni una palabra más, un grupo de más de ocho elfos entró en el cuarto de baño enmudeciendo de nuevo a la castaña. A toda velocidad se dirigieron a Bunky con un gesto de enfado en el rostro.

—¡Bunky no debe aceptar órdenes de nadie más que de la señora directora! —dijo uno de ellos.

—¡Bunky también piensa que todos los alumnos son sus amos! —contestó esta, a voces, haciendo que los demás se llevaran las manos a los oídos.

Hermione carraspeó. Lo cual provocó que las miradas de todos los elfos se clavaran en ella.

—Eh…

—Oh…

—Perdone la intromisión de Bunky señorita, ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos… —y dicho esto, todos agarraron a la elfina, que le dedicaba una sonrisa enormemente alegre por haber cumplido su trabajo, y se desaparecieron sin más.

Con el ceño fruncido, miró el ramo de rosas negras. Eran preciosas y además olían bien. En un primer momento, a la mente se le vino Ron, por lo que buscó alguna nota, pero lo único que encontró fueron espinas que le hicieron sangre en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

Cuando se hubo secado y puesto su nuevo uniforme, Hermione salió a toda velocidad con el ramo bajo la toalla. Pero lo mejor estaba por llegar. Cuando llegó al cuarto, el cual estaba vacío, y dejó las flores encima de su cama, de estas comenzaron a salir una serie de chispas que acabaron dibujando unas frases en el aire. Hermione las contempló con una enorme sonrisa.

" _No vemos jamás las cosas tal cual son, las vemos tal cual somos. Esconde estas flores que no se secarán nunca y cada día aspira su aroma, porque se acerca la hora."_

La nueva Slytherin agarró el ramo y lo aspiró de nuevo. El olor era casi mágico. ¿Qué hora se acercaba? Cuando salió del cuarto, toda la sala común olía a aquel maldito perfume. Tan rara era la enorme sonrisa que le había formado aquel detalle, que ni si quiera agrío su mal carácter el que Draco Malfoy tosiera despectivo e hiciera arqueadas ante su paso por la sala principal.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, allí ya se encontraban los demás. Antes de sentarse miró en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor sin encontrar rastro de Ron.

—Te veo muy contenta, Hermione —le dijo Jen la cual ya se había presentado a Harry y Ginny.

—Bueno, nada es mejor que empezar un nuevo curso, ¿no crees? Lo único malo es que hoy no conoceremos al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, porque su sitio está libre. Además, hoy no tenemos esa asignatura.

Harry y Ginny se miraron sonrientes y alzaron los hombros sin saber muy bien que decir. Por lo que empezaron a comer. A mitad del desayuno, Ron llegó junto a Neville visiblemente más relajado que la noche anterior Hermione no se había acordado más de la discusión. La besó en la mejilla y les preguntó qué tal había ido todo:

—Ese maldito Theodore… ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso Malfoy? —dijo de malhumor una vez que se hubo enterado de las buenas noticias.

Hermione pensó que tal vez Ron no quisiera decirle nada sobre el detalle de antes delante de tanta gente. Aún tenía ciertas esperanzas que poco a poco se desvanecían. El pelirrojo se puso a desayunar como un condenado en su respectiva mesa después de contarles que habían llegado tarde por culpa de Neville, el cual había rajado el retrato de la Señora Gorda al resbalarse con su propia recordadora y agarrarse al cuadro.

Al terminar de desayunar, Hagrid pasó a su lado no sin antes golpear con sus caderas a un chico de tercer curso que resopló furioso pero bajito por miedo a cualquier represalia por parte del semigigante.

—Chicos, esta tarde podéis venir a verme si queréis. Tú también Luna y tú… eh…

—Jen —dijo la morena con una sonrisa y un poco cortada ante aquel enorme ser.

—Genial. A las siete.

—De acuerdo Hagrid —dijeron Harry, Ginny y Hermione al unísono.

—Iré a decírselo a Ron —comentó Hermione, —adelantaos ustedes. Ahora hay pociones.

Cuando le hubo dado la noticia a Ron este le dijo que iría. Ahora Gryffindor tenía encantamientos, por lo que se despidieron en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Lo que la chica no vio al besar a su pareja, fue los ojos llenos de fuego que los vigilaban desde una de las mesas del Gran Comedor.

Aquella vez, Ron tampoco le dijo nada sobre las flores.

De camino a las mazmorras, alguien pasó como una exhalación por su lado, haciendo que la castaña chocara contra la pared. A lo cual respondió con un grito de indignación. De lejos, observó como Draco Malfoy entraba en la clase de pociones.

Aquel día no estuvo para nada mal. Los cinco se reían mucho con las ocurrencias de Luna y Jen, que unidas al humor de Ginny eran una verdadera bomba. Además, se ganaron el respeto de más de una decena de compañeros de su nueva casa cuando comenzaron a ganar puntos para Slytherin. No era lo mismo para uno de ellos ver como ganaban puntos para su casa, que para otra diferente. Al final del día, habían hecho más amigos de los que se hubieran esperado en un primer momento. Ni si quiera las miradas desafiantes de Malfoy le afectaban demasiado. Solo cuando sonreía se derretía su maldito mundo sin querer aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando abandonaron el Castillo para dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid, se encontraron a Ron en la puerta del vestíbulo. Tenía los pelos completamente alborotados.

—Ha sido horrible —dijo mientras bajaban por los terrenos del Castillo. —He sido la pareja de Neville en todas las clases… En pociones ha sido el colmo, hemos hecho estallar un maldito caldero sin saber cómo.

Cuando Hagrid les abrió la puerta, el viejo Fang, que ya parecía ahogarse más de la cuenta los saludo con un par de ladridos desde su "asiento". Ya no era como antes cuando en los primeros años se acercaba a ellos para lamerlos. Hermione sonrió en cierto modo nostálgica, ya que el año pasado no habían visitado la cabaña del semigigante.

—Bueno chicos, ¿participaréis en el Torneo de las Casas? —les preguntó sonriente.

—Yo voy a echar mi nombre esta noche, porque abren las inscripciones hoy, ¿no? —dijo Ron con el pecho henchido de orgullo.

Hagrid afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Y los demás?

—No creo que sea buena idea quitarle el puesto a otros Slytherin, Hagrid —contestó Harry apesadumbrado.

—Pues yo pienso participar —dijo Ginny completamente envalentonada.

—Y yo —añadió Luna rebosante de alegría.

—¿Ves Harry? Creo que este es vuestro momento para que mejoréis aún más vuestras habilidades. Son seis miembros, por lo que no creo que esté mal. No será como la última vez…

Cuando llegaron al Castillo para la cena, todos estaban bastante convencidos tras aquella visita, de que participarían en el Torneo.

 **ΔΔΔΔ**

Cuando se hubieron hartado de comer y beber, la profesora McGonagall, junto al ministro Shacklebolt se levantó con el gesto serio. En frente de la mesa de los profesores se encontraba la armadura de piedra que protegía al Cáliz de Fuego. Con un inmenso sentimiento de " _Déjà vu"_ contempló como la directora desmaterializaba la piedra que lo recubría para dar paso a una especie de estructura de madera la cual era coronada por hermosas llamas azules. En aquel momento, extrañó bastante a Albus Dumbledore, el cual había sido el último en realizar aquel acto. Incluso se acordó de Krum, uno de los cuatro campeones de hacía años. Sonrió.

—Las inscripciones para el Torneo de las Casas dan comienzo desde ahora mismo —dijo Kingsley en tono grave. —El Ministerio quiere recordaros que solo podrán inscribirse de sexto año en adelante […]

Cuando Hermione se acostó aquella noche. Ella junto a todos sus amigos, habían echado sus nombres al fuego.


	5. Una página

**CAPÍTULO IV: UNA SIMPLE PÁGINA**

* * *

Algunos años atrás…

Draco se había dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en su casa. Aquellas extrañas lechuzas que recibía su padre, y el comportamiento errático de su estúpido elfo doméstico, Dobby, le hacían presagiar que algo no iba bien. Durante todo el verano, el cual había pasado confinado en la mansión por no obtener las notas esperadas en su primer curso, se había dedicado a hacer una intensa labor de investigación.

Pero lo más extraño de todo era que había desarrollado una especie de obsesión con aquella maldita _sangresucia_ de Gryffindor. Todo ello derivado de sucesivos reproches por parte de su padre haciendo referencia a que la castaña había sacado mejores notas que él. Tres meses… Tres malditos meses en los que no pasó un día en el que no le recordaran el nombre de la que era su verdadera némesis. Cada noche, cuando se acostaba y miraba el techo durante horas, recreaba el rostro de la chica. Aquellos dientes, aquel pelo encrespado, aquella manía de levantar siempre la mano en clase… Siempre bufaba. El único problema es que no sabía si lo hacía por el odio que guardaba hacia ella o porque echaba de menos… meterse con ella.

Fue el quince de agosto de aquel año el día en el que se enteró del secreto que su padre había guardado durante todo aquel tiempo. Fue este el que le explicó todo lo que pasaría en Hogwarts aquel año. Draco sonrió complacido durante toda la conversación hasta que su alegría se vio súbitamente cortada por una frase: "Si todo sale bien, no sobrevivirá ningún _sangresucia_ ". Automáticamente, su cerebro relacionó aquella última palabra con Hermione Granger. No… No podía…

Durante los quince días que quedaban para volver a Hogwarts se estrujó los sesos en busca de una solución a aquel problema. Aunque no entendía demasiado bien por qué lo hacía, no quería que la castaña desapareciera de su vida. En aquella época siempre relacionó aquellos sentimientos a su rivalidad y su deseo de superarla incluso académicamente.

Lo que no sabía, es que se engañaba a sí mismo.

Fue uno de los últimos días de aquel mes cuando todo salió a la perfección. Y eso que tuvo que improvisar.

Junto a su padre, Draco había llegado al Callejón Diagón muy temprano y con una misión muy importante: Acabar pronto las compras. Si… Fue en aquella maldita librería donde se encontraba el estúpido nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras donde llevó a cabo su magnificó plan. Aquel libro… Aquella página… La arrancó.

" _Granger, este es el secreto que guarda la cámara… Coge el libro Granger, cógelo. Si no, será tu perdición…"_

 **ΔΔΔΔ**

Hermione se levantó aquella mañana de muy buen humor. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordó la magnífica sensación que había tenido al echar aquel trozo de pergamino con su nombre escrito. Sabía que Harry sería uno de los campeones… De hecho, tenía la sensación de que ella misma sería la campeona de Slytherin. Durante aquellos últimos días no se había acostumbrado mal a llevar la serpiente bordada en su pecho.

En silencio, y sin despertar a sus tres compañeras de cuarto, como cada mañana, decidió darse una ducha. A aquellas horas (un poco más temprano de lo habitual para el resto de los mortales) la sala común estaba despierta. Aunque pareciera extraño, se había acostumbrado a las paredes de verdosa piedra, a aquellas imponentes y sobrias columnas… En general, a formar parte de todo aquello. Iba descalza, por lo que el contacto de su piel con el frío suelo la despertó aún más. Como era de esperar, en las duchas no había nadie. Así que no dudó en deshacerse de lo poco que le quedaba de ropa y abrir los grifos, los cuales expulsaron sendos chorros de agua caliente.

La castaña se recreó en los baños más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, haciendo que el vapor del agua caliente llenará cada rincón de su habitación. Cuando salió, se quedó muy sorprendida al ver escrito sobre uno de los espejos que poblaban las desnudas paredes de la estancia, una serie de palabras que posteriormente la hicieron sonreír con cierta dulzura:

" _¿Ya has olvidado el ramo? No olvides que cada mañana tendrá algo nuevo."_

Aquellas palabras le hicieron tener una cosa muy clara: Ron no era el que le había regalado aquellas flores negras. No porque no fuera detallista (que no lo era), si no porque le hubiera sido imposible entrar, así como así en la sala común de las serpientes. Además, aquella magia era sofisticada, enrevesada… No, definitivamente no había sido el pelirrojo. Aun así, aquella sensación de sentirse querida, de que alguien la recordara, la hacía sentirse importante. Era na sensación que le producía ciertas cosquillas en el estómago que le hacía olvidar cualquier problema. De hecho, cuando salió de los baños y se encontró de sopetón con Draco Malfoy, ni si quiera le hizo caso. Era una tontería. Pero más tontería había supuesto el pensar que podía haber cambiado. Cuando pasó por su lado sin ni si quiera mirarlo pudo notar a la perfección como los grises ojos del Slytherin se clavaban en su espalda. Aunque sí que con el rabillo del ojo observó la espalda del chico. Al parecer también iba a darse una ducha. Pudo observar la piel pálida como la nieve pegarse a los tersos músculos… Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

—No deberías andar sola por aquí, Granger. A no ser que quieras que te encuentren hechizada… —le dijo.

Hermione sonrió completamente evadida. Sintiéndose importante.

—No deberías mirarme con esos ojos, Malfoy. Tu séquito de niñas podría enfadarse mucho contigo.

Por desgracia, la antigua Gryffindor no pudo ver como su interlocutor se quedaba con el rostro desencajado ante aquellas palabras. Ni si quiera le dio tiempo a recomponerse y pensar una respuesta cuando la chica ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo en dirección a su cuarto. Durante el tiempo que estuvo bajando los escalones no paró de sonreír. Había sido capaz de callar al imbécil de Malfoy y, además, pronto vería que era lo que escondía el ramo. Aun así, no debía de ilusionarse mucho con situaciones como aquella. En primer lugar, porque el hecho de que hubiese ganado aquella "batalla dialéctica" solo enfurecería más al chico. En segundo lugar, el asunto del ramo era una mera anécdota que no debía de ir a mayores. Ella era la novia de Ron Weasley, y no podía dejar que aquellas paparruchas románticas le hicieran olvidar la realidad. Pero todo esto, no era más que hipocresía, porque cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue abrir el baúl donde había escondido aquellas bonitas flores negras.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, las flores negras habían pasado a un color verdoso, idéntico al del estandarte de Slytherin. Hermione bufó dibujando una media sonrisa. Cuando hubo despejado el baúl, como había ocurrido el día anterior, de las flores empezaron a salir una serie de chispas brillantes que, uniéndose, formaron una frase. Pero no le dio tiempo a leerla cuando una voz aguda y chillona la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Dentro de un mes exacto, sabrás quien te escribe. Aun así, sigue duchándote temprano porque en los espejos, seguirá habiendo palabras de amor escritas.

Era Jen, su nueva amiga y compañera de cuarto la que había leído aquello. Hermione se sentó en la cama sorprendida y sin saber muy bien que hacer. Había sido descubierta y, aunque no estuviese haciendo nada malo, sí que éticamente podría no ser correcto. Al fin y al cabo, se estaba regocijando con palabras de cariño que no eran las de Ron.

—Que bonitas palabras Hermione, ¿son de Ron? —le preguntó Jen en tono simpático mientras cogía un libro de encima de su cama que al parecer se le había olvidado.

No le iba a mentir. La castaña nunca había recurrido a la mentira y esta vez no iba a ser distinto. Al fin y al cabo, Jen era su amiga, no la amiga de Ron al que apenas conocía.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, parece que tengo un admirador secreto —le contestó.

—Ah, qué bien. ¡Eso es genial! Te sentirás valorada aquí en Slytherin entonces —dijo contra todo pronóstico la chica mirándola con ojos brillantes desde detrás de sus enormes gafas.

Aunque aún no lo sabía, Jen era una perfecta confidente. Ya que era muy olvidadiza y ya que todo le parecía bien. Además, pareció no darle más importancia a aquel tema.

—¿Vienes a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Te espero?

—Sí, dame unos segundos. ¿Antes vamos a desayunar, no? —dijo Hermione sonriendo y visiblemente más aliviada.

Cuando salieron del dormitorio en dirección al Gran Comedor, la castaña no se imaginaba que el trayecto lo haría muy enfadada. En cuanto salieron por la puerta de la sala común, respaldadas por las dos enormes serpientes de la entrada, pudo observar como Jen, que caminaba justo delante suya, se paraba de repente, chocando contra alguien y haciendo que Hermione chocará con ella. Cuando alzó el cuello para ver quien estaba taponando la salida, el corazón se le encogió: Draco Malfoy.

El Slytherin dedicaba en ese momento una mirada feroz cargada de rabia contra la Hufflepuff. Esta dio una serie de pasos hacia atrás temerosa de las posibles represalias del chico. Pero este, dejó de mirarla para pasar a Hermione. Esta vez, su mirada no era rabia, si no odio.

—¿Quién os creéis para ir andando sin mirar por dónde demonios vais?

—Eras tú el que taponaba la entrada —contestó Hermione un tanto vacilante.

—No seas tan gallita ahora que no está Potter para protegerte —le dijo arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre. —La próxima vez no me contendré, ¿estamos?

—De acuerdo —dijo Jen bajando un poco la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Para nada estamos de acuerdo! —les gritó Hermione a los dos mientras daba un par de pasos al frente. —Si no quieres que nos choquemos no te pongas en un sitio concurrido como este.

Los ojos grises estaban sumidos en un mar de llamas.

—Me pondré donde quiera, ¿¡estamos!?

¿Cómo no había madurado? Ni si quiera tras la muerte de su madre había cambiado un ápice. Estaba aún peor. La guerra parecía haberlo trastornado profundamente. No entendía nada. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y agarró a Jen de la mano para salir de allí.

Cruzaron los pasillos de las mazmorras a una velocidad de vértigo. De hecho, a Jen, con sus pequeñas piernas, no le daba tiempo a seguir a la castaña, la cual le tiraba con fuerza. Esta tenía el rostro completamente encendido.

—No entiendo por qué es tan imbécil.

—Siempre lo ha sido, ¿no? Al menos yo siempre lo he visto meterse con la gente.

—Sí, pero me esperaba que hubiera madurado un poco, solo un poco.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor las mesas estaban completamente llenas. Por suerte, Harry, Luna y Ginny les habían guardado un sitio.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó Hermione en general mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

—Allí, ¿lo ves? —dijo Ginny señalándole. —Está al lado de Pansy, que ahora está en Gryffindor, mira la cara de asco que tiene.

Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa ante las carcajadas de los demás para después beber de un pequeño cáliz dorado un poco de zumo de naranja.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber quién será el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo Hermione mientras observaba como Draco Malfoy se sentaba al lado de Theodore Nott dedicándole una mueca de mal gusto.

—Nosotros seremos los primeros en tener clase con el nuevo profesor —dijo Harry mientras agarraba la mano de Ginny con delicadeza.

—Esperemos que este no muera, ni se vuelva loco, ni lo posea nadie —dijo Luna divertida a la par que se dejaba caer sobre la nariz unas enormes gafas de cristales violeta.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Jen con curiosidad mientras se llevaba un trozo de huevo frito a la boca.

—Es para ver si hay _"charreeps"_ en las paredes. Son pequeñas criaturas que devoran piedras y derrumban edificios. Este verano mi padre tuvo que fumigar la casa por culpa de una pequeña colonia.

—Todo el mundo sabe que esas criaturas no existen, Luna —le contestó Jen.

—Pues todo el mundo se equivoca —dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la clase, las dos estuvieron discutiendo ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros sobre la veracidad de aquellas extrañas criaturas. Incluso algunos personajes de los diferentes cuadros que se encontraron por el camino decidieron intervenir en el asunto. Los demás, decidían entretenerse simplemente.

—No está el profesor —dijo Ginny decepcionada siendo la primera entrar en el aula.

Aun así, decidieron pasar y sentarse. Impresionados, observaron diferentes imágenes en las que aparecían diferentes magos con las túnicas del Ministerio luchando contra lo que parecían ser mortífagos. Hermione supuso que aquel año estaría dedicado a aquella clase de defensa, aquella clase de combates a los que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

—¿Qué son esos encapuchados? —dijo Jen ajustándose las gafas.

—Siervos del Señor Tenebroso —contestó Draco Malfoy el cual acababa de entrar en la clase. La castaña pudo observar cómo le brillaban. —Muchos creyeron en sus palabras.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Y se equivocaron.

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas por una voz grave que provocaron que los allí presentes giraran la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras del final de la clase. Para sorpresa de todos, no vieron a un profesor desconocido. Si no que era el mismísimo Ministro de Magia el que se dirigía a ellos.

—Sentaos, por favor —dijo con voz calmada. —Muchos os preguntaréis que hace el Ministro de Magia en esta clase —prosiguió, —y lo cierto es que ha sido una decisión bastante meditada. Desde que la guerra acabó, desde que me invistieron como Ministro, esta ha sido una de las cosas que más hemos meditado. Este ha sido un puesto muy controvertido a lo largo de la historia.

Todos tragaron saliva.

—Por eso y sin que el Ministerio tenga nada que ver, he decidido hacerme cargo personalmente de esta asignatura. Mi experiencia como auror me permitirá ahondar en lo más profunda de la defensa contra las malas artes. Por desgracia, las mismas están a la orden del día y todo mago que se precie, debería de controlar este tema. Serán clases prácticas en la que nos enfrentaremos a diferentes tipos de magia y situaciones. Además, contaremos con la inestimable ayuda del cuerpo de aurores.

Hermione miró a sus compañeros con ojos brillantes. Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja junto a Ginny, y Jen y Luna escuchaban embobadas el discurso.

—Como hoy es una clase de presentación, creo necesario comenzar con una serie de hechizos básicos. En primer lugar, usaremos el _Expelliarmus_ para desarmar. Poneos por parejas y comenzad.

Jen corrió junto con la castaña. Distraída, esta observó cómo a Draco se le ponía una chica morena a su lado. Por otro, se encontraban Harry y Ginny. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Luna y Theodore Nott sin parejas. Miró a Harry y después al Kingsley.

—Vamos, señorita Loveggod, señor Nott.

Este último, resignado, enarboló la varita frente a la antigua Ravenclaw, la cual sonrió ligeramente al notar el nerviosismo de su contrincante.

—A la de tres —dijo el Ministro. —Una, dos, ¡y tres!

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

El hechizo fue conjurado a la vez por las más de veinte personas que poblaban la clase. Con cierto placer, la castaña observó como la varita de Jen salía disparada hacia uno de los cuadros, clavándose en el lienzo. Por su parte, Ginny había conseguido desarmar a Harry, al igual que Draco a la morena. Pero lo más impactante fue ver como la varita de Nott se desplazaba a toda velocidad por el aire en dirección al profesor Shacklebolt, el cual consiguió apartarse justo a tiempo.

—Has empezado antes —le dijo el Slytherin a Luna mientras esta le recogía la varita.

—Señor Nott, creo que el desarme ha sido perfectamente justo —afirmó el Ministro. —Muy bien, continuemos.

Usaron diferentes hechizos de desarme durante el resto de la clase. Fue una clase entretenida donde las parejas no se intercambiaron. Una vez que hubieron terminado, el profesor se dirigió a ellos cuando se hubieron ido la mayoría de alumnos.

—Se nota el ejercicio del ED —dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry pero dirigiéndose a todos. —¿Qué tal le va a Ron en Gryffindor?

—Bueno, la verdad es que sigue un poco cabreado —dijo Ginny rodando los ojos. —Pero parece que se está acostumbrando a Neville, incluso a Pansy.

—Sorprendente.

A Hermione, la última afirmación la había cogido un tanto desprevenida. ¿Cómo que ha Pansy? ¿Acaso se habían hecho amigos? Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que no le había molestado para nada. La castaña frunció el ceño.

Cuando salieron del aula, la Gryffindor se encontró con Ron, el cual iba acompañado de Pansy y Neville. La primera siguió escaleras arriba sin prestarle atención. A Hermione le pareció que tenía el rostro más relajado que de costumbre.

—¿Nos vemos en la cena? —le preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo después de darle un pequeño beso.

—Claro.

—Vale, hasta luego.

Ni si quiera se había alegrado de verlo. Y, además, tenía la extraña sensación de que Ron tampoco se había alegrado mucho. Pensativa, bajó las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor. Algo muy raro estaba pasando. Seguramente, aquellos cambios de casas estuvieran provocando que personas muy diferentes se estuvieran conociendo mejor. Pero al parecer, ella era la única que tenía aquella sensación.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, los demás ya estaban sentados. Jen tenía una edición del Profeta a su lado. Hermione lo cogió para leer la portada.

—Está habiendo muchísimas muertes de mortífagos —le dijo la morena con el gesto visiblemente preocupado. —Han muerto ya más de veinte. Al parecer, todos ellos abandonaron a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado antes de que muriera. Sospechan que otros mortífagos se están tomando la justicia por su propia mano.

—Eso ya pasó al comienzo de la segunda guerra mágica. El Ministerio les dará caza —le aseguró Harry sonriente.

—Eso espero.

Aún faltaba una hora para comer, así que la charla derivó a las posibles futuras clases del profesor Shacklebolt. Tenían grandes esperanzas. Cuando la comida hubo llenado las mesas, los fantasmas de las cuatro casas hicieron aparición. Hermione, sonriente, pudo ver como la Dama Gris le dedicaba una sonrisa espléndida a Harry, el cual contestó de igual forma.

—Mirad esto —exclamó Ginny divertida enseñando la revista "Corazón de Bruja". —Si tocas esto y eres fiel no produce ningún olor.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras cogía una especie de sobre de color blanco.

—Pruébalo —le alentó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro.

Pasados unos segundos, aquel sobre no produjo ningún olor. Cuando se lo entregó a Jen para que lo viera, se dio cuenta de que olía a champú y a algo parecido al vapor del agua… Por suerte, nadie se dio cuenta.

—¿Hoy son las pruebas para el equipo de _quidditch_ de Slytherin? —preguntó Luna sonriente mientras se llevaba un trozo de pollo a la boca.

—Si —contestó Ginny. —Harry y yo tenemos pensado presentarnos. He hablado con algunos miembros del equipo y hay sitio.

—¡Iremos a veros! —dijo Luna encantada con la idea.

 **ΔΔΔΔ**

Aún no había llegado el frío. Aquel año las pruebas de los equipos de _quidditch_ se celebraron mucho antes debido al Torneo de las Casas. Hermione, nerviosa como siempre cada vez que veía jugar a sus amigos, se sentó en una de las gradas junto a Jen y Luna.

—Nunca me ha gustado el _quidditch_ —dijo la primera visiblemente irritada. —No le veo la gracia montarse en una escoba para correr peligro de la muerte.

Hermione sonrió mirando a ambas. Luna y Jen eran polos completamente opuestos. A cada cual más buena persona.

—Será divertido —le contestó Hermione.

Justo en ese momento salieron dos equipos de los vestuarios. Uno de los equipos estaba formado por Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, dos buscadores de cuarto año bastante corpulentos y el capitán más algunos cazadores. El nuevo capitán de Slytherin era un chico de sexto año alto y de complexión atlética. En el otro equipo estaban Harry y Ginny. Los demás, no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.

Con el lago de fondo, el partido dio comienzo. Aunque no fuera oficial ni mucho menos, Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo los jugadores se esforzaban al máximo. Fue poco menos que brutal. Los dos jóvenes golpeadores del equipo de Malfoy disparaban _bludgers_ sin cesar en dirección al equipo contrario. Tras más de media hora de partido en la que el marcador marcaba empate, la castaña se dio cuenta de que Harry había visto la _snitch_. De hecho, Draco Malfoy también la había visto. Por mala suerte, una _bludger_ golpeada por uno de los de su propio equipo dio al rubio de refilón en la cabeza, haciendo que se cayera de la escoba. A Hermione se le encogió el estómago e incluso se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Luna.

—Oh nada… Pa… Parece que Harry ha cogido la _snitch._

Corriendo, bajaron las escaleras de las gradas hasta llegar al césped. Al parecer, durante el trayecto, Draco había comenzado a gritarle a uno de los golpeadores.

—¡No entiendo qué clase de golpeador eres! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho!

El joven se señaló un enorme bulto en la zona del ojo el cual supuraba un hilo de sangre.

—Relájate Malfoy —le ordenó el capitán. —Los dos golpeadores han jugado genial, al igual que Potter y Weasley. No hay nada que hacer.

—Llevo seis años siendo el buscador de Slytherin, ¿quién eres tú para elegir a otro? ¡Y más a Potter!

—Soy el capitán.

Draco bufó.

—Pues me parece…

Al Slytherin no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque se dobló de rodillas, hincándolas en el suelo. De no ser por Hermione, se hubiera vuelto a golpear la cabeza, pero estaba vez con el suelo.

— _Quietus_ —había conjurado la chica con rapidez.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería, rápido —dijo Harry mirando de manera extraña a su amiga.

La castaña no se dio cuenta, solo miraba el cuerpo que levitaba sobre el césped. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía dejar de mirarlo. Y lo peor… Lo peor era aquella extraña sensación de angustia.

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ —conjuró acertadamente Ginny.

El cuerpo de Draco se alzó en el aire. Thedore, que tenía el rostro desencajado al ver tanta sangre, se tambaleaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Luna mientras Harry y el capitán agarraban el cuerpo de Draco y lo dirigían en dirección al Castillo.

—Sangre… —fue lo único que acertó a decir el compañero de Draco para dejarse caer sobre uno de los hombros de Luna. Esta le agarró una de las manos para ayudarlo a salir del campo.

—También tendremos que llevarte a la enfermería […]

Al parecer, a Draco Malfoy, el golpe de la _bludger_ le había provocado una contusión que le había hecho perder el conocimiento. Por su parte, Hermione y sus amigos descubrieron que Theodore Nott sentía pánico por la sangre.

Luna, la cual lo había acompañado durante todo el trayecto, cargando con él más bien, se encontraba al lado de la silla en la que reposaba este. Nott sonreía casi divertido ante la imitación de la Ravenclaw de su "casi desmayo".

Por su parte, Hermione se quedó junto a la cama de Draco, mirándolo fijamente. Harry y Ginny se habían ido para cambiarse. Dormido, tranquilo y sin ninguna clase de tensiones, el rostro de Draco Malfoy dibujaba una mueca que casi denotaba felicidad. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír. Pasados unos minutos, abrió los ojos.

—¿Hermione?

El corazón de esta dio un salto en el interior de su pecho. La había llamado por su nombre. Había hecho algo que jamás había hecho aquel estúpido e imbécil Slytherin…

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Lo primero de todo, quería pediros perdón por el retraso. Lo cierto es que he tenido problemas con itnernet y con mi tiempo libre. Traígo "Pride" porque tenía este capítulo escrito ya y solo he tenido que subirlo desde uno de los ordenadores de mi facultad. Espero que os guste._

 _El comienzo del capítulo es un pequeño "flashback" en el que escribo la situación que defienden algunos teóricos de Harry Potter. Draco arranca una página y se la guarda en un libro en su segundo curso… ¿Os suena?_

 _Como veis hay varios acercamientos, pero no os confiéis… Seguramente el Sábado os traiga el siguiente capítulo, donde se decidirán los campeones de Hogwarts._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _Gracias por los_ _ **reviews**_ _, me dais la vida._


End file.
